Jayden's daughter
by Krazykriss
Summary: How had Jayda changed Jayden's life forever. Jayda was born and Jayden is always overprotective of her, after all she is his only daughter, but what kind if trouble will he and Emily run into? I don't own anything, but my Krazy ideas. Lol.
1. Chapter 1

This story idea was inspired by Alexhfan on her Tumblr picture. If you haven't seen it, there a link below. It's an adorable picture of Alex, Hector and a little girl. Rating T just to be safe.

tagged/jayden%20shiba

Jayden's daughter

chapter 1;The baby

21-year old Jayden is in the delivery room at the hospital with his wife, Emily Shiba, holding her hand as she screamed in pain. She was giving birth to a child. The baby finally came out of her. Emily was breathing heavily and sweating like crazy. "It's a beautiful baby girl, Mr. and Mrs. Shiba. The doctor wrapped the baby in a blanket and handed the baby to Jayden. He held her carefully with care. Emily took a look at the baby. Then, she laid her head back on the pillow and looked at her baby girl. She smiled. She was happy. The doctor left and a nurse came in. The nurse approached Jayden, Kelsi and the baby.

"I have to clean the baby.", the nurse said. Jayden sighed, happily, and carefully handed the nurse the baby. "What's her name?" Jayden and Emily looked at each other before saying, "Jayda".

"What a lovely name. Did you name her after someone?"

"My husband, Jayden. We just took off the 'en'.

"Wonderful. I'll just go and get her all cleaned up and you can both hold her forever."

"Thank you." Emily said. The nurse smiled and left. Jayden kissed Emily's forehead. A few minutes later...Antonio, his girlfriend, Andrea, Kevin, Mia, Mike, Ashley, lauren and Ji walked into the hospital room. Mia ran to her best friend and hugged her, gently. Emily groaned. Mia let her go and used her fingers to brush her sweaty hair back. Everyone greeted Jayden and Emily. Emily smiled.

"How are you feeling, Emily?", Ji asked.

"In pain."

"Don't worry. I'm sure It'll go away soon, in a few days, maybe a week, but look on the bright side, Emmy."

"What?"

"You can hammer Jayden with the cooking cleaning until you're better.", Mike said. Emily smiled at Jayden before kissing him again. The nurse brought the baby back and she handed her to Jayden.

"What's her name, Mi amigo?", Antonio asked Jayden.

"Jayda."

"Aww... That's a beautiful name.", Mia said. James looked at Emily, asking for permission to hold Jayda. Emily smiled and nodded. James approached her. Emily carefully handed James the baby, carefully not ot drop her. Jayden just smiled at his newborn baby girl in his father's caring. It brought memories from when Jayen was a little baby. Jayden stared into his daughter's eyes. Jayda, slowly, put her hand on James' left cheek and moved it. It was then James knew she was special, but Jayden already knew she was special. Jayda cooed at her grandfather. James chuckled.


	2. Mia, the kidnapper!

Jayden's daughter

Chapter 2;Mia, the kidnapper!

Emily's POV

My little baby girl. Jayda, your daddy and I have waited for you. I'm watching my son, Dylan hold Jayda while sitting on the bed. Jayden making breakfast. Oh, my gosh! He makes the best pancakes. It's been 3 weeks since I've been home. Jayden's been doing such a great job, handling his training, his job, and helping me take care of Jayda, but Dylan pretty has that position filled while Jayden's gone. He loves Jayda. Dylan's only 7, but I can tell, he'll be just like his daddy:Handsome, strong, and overprotective of Jayda. He has Jayden's cute looks and my personality for now, but when he gets older, he'll have Jayden's over protectiveness. Dylan kissed Jayda's forehead. She cooed and lightly touched Dylan's left cheek. She's so cute. Just then Jayden walked through the back door. He walked in the living room, where Dylan, Jayda and I, all were. He came over to me and kissed me on the lips and hugged me. He pulled away and looked at Dylan. "You keeping your sister safe, buddy?", He asked.

"yep, and if anyone tried to hurt her, they'll never see sunlight again...", Dylan smiled at his father. Jayden chuckled at his son.

"I can tell you are my son, Dylan." Dyaln laughed. Jayden gently took Jayda from Dylan and held her in his arms. Jayda smiled at him amd cooed and giggled softly. Jayden smiled at his daughter. He brought her to me. I smiled at him and my baby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(12:00pm)

Jayden's POV

I was training with Kevin. Mia's training by herself. Ji and Dad don't want Emily training until she's fully recovered, so she sat inside, where it was cool, for Jayda. Mike was training with Antonio. "Practice is over.", James announced. I dropped my stick and dashed in the house. I ran to Emmy, who was Changing Jayda. Jayda smiled and giggled. She got the happy moods and non-stop giggling from Emily. Emily finished and smiled at me. I approached her and kissed her forehead. Emily tossed the dirty diaper in the garbage can. I picked Jayda up. She giggled. I kissed her forehead. Jayda giggled. I looked at my adorable son who was sleeping on the couch. He looked just like me. He was really tired. He's been playing all morning. It was about nap time. The others came inside. Mia took Jayda from me. She's been kidnapping Jayda from Emily and I ever since we left the hopital. I just smiled.

"Mia, would you kindly stop kidnapping my daughter?", I asked, jokingly.

"Would you rather have me kidnap her or Mike?"

"Continue the kidnapping.", I said, laughing. "Please, God knows I don't mike holding her for more than 20 minutes."

"Why?!", Mike asked offended.

"Please, you're too self-centered!", Kevin answered for me. I smiled evily.

"That and you'll drop her on her head and I'll be in jail for the rest of my liff and the rest of the team will be without a leader. You wanna do that to the team?" Mike just looked at me trumatized. I know I said alot, but i think it's what i said that trumatized Mike. I laughed. "I didn't think so." Mia kissed Jayda repeatedly on her fac, tickling her. Jayda giggled and put her hands on Mia's face. Jayda stopped giggling an threw up on Mia's face. Mia closed her eyes. I laughed and took Jayda from her.

"Ooh, Yeah, I forgot to mention she just ate a little bit ago and wouldn't burp when I patted her back, trying to get her too."

"Yeah, That would've been some nice, info.", Mia said. "It s ok though. It's not the poor baby can control it." Mike rolled his eyes.

"I will never have kids...", he murmured. Everyone laughed. Jayda was falling asleep. I shushed everyone. Mike went to play videogames in front of the t.v. Jayda was now asleep. I kissed her forehead and put her in the playpen. She smiled as she slept peacefully. James and Ji came inside.

"Where's my granddaughter?", Dad asked.

"Sleeping.", Emily said.

"Oh." I picked Dylan up. Dylan moaned in his sleep. I picked up his teddy bear too and took him to his room. He laid him on his bed and covered him up. He smiled at his son. He looked just like him. He knew Dylan was going to grow up to be like him. I chuckled and shut the door and then he went back to the living room. Emily was passed out on the couch.

I sat next to her. "Jayden...why don't you take Emily your room and you both get a couple hours of sleep? You look like you need it." I nodded, tiredly. He picked Emily up bridal style an took her to his room. He laid her down and laid down next to her. He kissed her forehead and turned to his side and lost consciousness into darkness.


	3. From jealous to drunk

**Chapter 3;From jealous to drunk:**

(4 weeks later)

Jayden's POV

I was, once again, holding my adorable daughter. Ji gave all of us a day off, so I was just chilling with Emmy. Jayda was was just staring at me. Mia took her again! I think there's gonna be a problem if she keeps stealing my daughter. Mia loves her more than life itself. Emily and I just looked at Jayda and laughed. I looked at Emily." I did kiss you today, didn't I?"

Emily smiled and leaned in as I kissed her sfotly. Mike tripped over Jayda's basset. Emily, Lauren, who was visiting, Kevin, Ji and Antonio and I all ran over to him. I helped him up. He growled and walked outside, angrily.

"Good. I don't want him around Jayda while in anger. No offense, but I don't want him around her when he's angry." He grabbed a stick and began to kill a dummy. We all walked outside. He saw us and began to hit harder. We all flinched. Ji and James came out and both said, 'Oh,... my...God! Is he sick?!'

"He has to be!", Kevin exclaimed.

"Um...excuse me? May I have some training time to myself, you know, without an audience, wondering if I'm sick?", he asked, out of anger, so in a rude way. We all looked to each other, before going back inside, leaving him and his victim of murder alone. I feel sorry for that dummy. Even I never hit it as hard as he's hitting it!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Normal POV

Mike came out of his room. He ran to the living, where all of us were. "Hey, guys, guess what?"

Chicken butt! Kevin shouted.

What?! Everyone asked at one time.

Rainbow's End is having a free day today! Did you guys wanna go?!

No, It's too hot. Antonio answered.

Yeah... Mia agreed, as did everyone else. They kept playing with Jayda. Mike bit his tongue.

Oh, ok. I was going with one of my friends, but I thought I'd see if you guys wanted to go... Mike said.

No, but you go! have fun. Jayden smiled.

"Will do. See ya!" Mike left in his green car. Everyone failed to see how hurt he was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So no one wanted to come? That sucks." One of Mike's friends, Kayleb said.

"They've been avoiding me ever since that little runt, Jayda was born."

"Ok. But Mike, she's a baby. You've always been this way."

"What?!

"Jealous. If someone else got attention, you'd always get so jealous to the point where they're never seen again. Remember in the 2nd grade?"

"That kid was asking for it!"

"How was he asking for it? He was a new 8 year-old and you hated him getting more attention and you beat him up and threatened his life. He had to move away because of your dad sticking up for you, even though he hated your guts. How did your friends react to that, anyway?"

"To what? They don't care if they hurt me by avoiding me, anyway... especially Jayden."

"Mike, I'm sure that's not true, but I meant about your dad. You said he's comcing to visit your foster dad to talk about you. You're gonna have to tell your friends... unless you want them to find out with telling them."

"That's exactly what I want and do you really think they'd care, anyway?"

"Well, I've only met once, so I don't know every single detail of all of them."

"Good, you don't want. They always treat me I'm so immature! That's what I hate the most. I'm not that Immature."

"I'm sorry. Do you wanna ride the roller coaster? That always makes you feel better!"

"Sure."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Samurai~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After they were done, riding the roller coaster, they played games, like the ring toss and other games like that. When the park closed, it was dark. Mike was drunk. He was too drunk to know how much trouble he was going to get in when he got home. He was only 17." Can you drive, man?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright.", Mike answered as he fell on the ground and laughed.

"Yeah...there's no way I'm letting you drive home."

"I'm ok to drive."

"Not drunk you're not.", Kayleb insisted. They both got in Kayleb's van. Kayleb drove Mike home.

(Shiba house)

Kayleb walked Mike inside. Mike started laughing hysterically. Everyone stared at him. Jayda, who was in Antonio's arms, looked at him, cooed and clapped her hands. Kevin went up to Mike."Mike, what's wrong with you? What's wrong with him?"

"He got wasted." Everyone gasped.

"He's 17."

"I know. I wanted to drive him home. He said he could handle, but he was falling too much for me to let him drive himself."

"Did you bring his car?" , Jayden asked.

"Yeah, it's outside, in the garage. I gotta go and get my van."

"I'll drive you." , Kevin offered.

"I'll go too.", Jayden said.

"Aww... I wanna go too." , Mike slurred. Antonio gave Jayda to Emily. Emily kissed her forehead, tickling her. Jayda giggled. Antonio pulled Mike towards the couch. He pushed him down. "AH! Dang, dude. No need to be mean."

"We'll be back, Ji."

"Don't drink or youre both in trouble and young man, what'd he drink and where'd he get it?", Ji hammered Kayleb with questions.

"This seller at Rainbow's End sold it to him for only $1.00 per bottle."

"What was it?" , Mia asked.

"Vodka, beer, and anything else. I tried to stop him, but he refused to listen... but nothing new, right?"

"Tell me about it!" , Kevin smirked.

"Ok. Thanks for bringing him home, Kayleb." , Emily said.

"We'll be back, guys." , Jayden said, before kissing Emily passionately. She pulled apart.

"Go! Hurry up!", Emily giggled. Jayda puked on Emily's yellow shirt. Emily laughed and sighed. "If I didn't love you so much..." Jayden, Kevin and Kayleb all left. They took Mike's car, since Kayleb still had the keys. Ji grabbed Mike's arm and dragged him to the Recovery room. He set out 2 pills and a glass of water and locked the door. Mike kept laughing.

Later, Mike passed out in a bed. Jayden and Kevin were back and in the living room, talking. "Mike...is an idiot!" , Mia yelled.

"How could be possibly be jealous of a tiny little harmless baby?!" , Antonio and Mia were confused.

"He feels we've been ignoring him and giving Jayda for aattention."

"Well, of course, we're giving her more attention. She's a baby!" , Emily was near in tears. Jayden kissed her cheek.

"I'll talk to Mike when he gets over his hangover.", Emily smiled.

"Ok, Baby.", Emily kissed Jayden and put her arms around Jayden's neck.

"Get a room!", Antonio said, rolling his eyes.

"Toni, don't be jealous, like Mike.", Jayden said, holding Emily.

"Don't be brainless like Mike, Jay." , Antonio mocked. Jayden stuck his tongue out. Antonio did the same.

**So sorry there wasn't much Jemily, and I honestly have no idea when the next chapter will be updated. One, for Jemily, there'll be more in the next chapter and two, I don't know when I can write as much as I did before because I hurt my elbow really bad and it hurts when I move it. I ran into my mom's dresser and hit my elbow. It feels like I dislocated it, so yeah. Sorry. Thanks for awesome reviews! And why do accidents like hurting yourself hurt so much?! :'(**


	4. Learning to walk and a hangover

**Chapter 4;learning to walk and a hangover:**

Everyone was in the kitchen, watching Jayda in her walker. She was bouncing and giggled. Everyone just smiled and laughed at her. Mike walked in, holding his head. He was wasted, of course his head was going to hurt. "Mike, you're up too early.", antonio smirked.

"I need pills." Mike got into the headache pills above the refridgerator. "How come these aren't in the recovery room?"

"The last time, I had a headache I was in the kitchen and I forgot to put them back.", Mia answered. Mike threw the pills, got a glass of swallowed them while walking back to his room. He laid down and didn't move at all. He got an invitation to Dreamland and gladly took it.

**Back in the kitchen...**

Jayda stopped giggling and bouncing. She looked at her parents and starting crying. Jayden walked over to her and picked her up and patted her back. "Hey... come on, let's not cry...", He said, gently. Jayda kept crying. "Oh, you went. Ok, we'll fix that." Jayden and Emily went to the living room to change her diaper. Jayden tossed the dirty diaper in the garbage. He Jayda up. She looked like she was tired. Jayden rocked her until she fell asleep. he put the binkie in her mouth, careful not to wake her. Emily giggled and took Jayda from her husband and put her in the playpen. She looked so cute. She sat down on Jayden's lap and looked into his eyes.

"You're a good dad.", Emily smiled.

"You're a good mother." Jayden leaned into kiss Emily, softly on her lips. he pulled away. She placed her head on Jayden's shoulder. "There's your shopping buying device for the day." Emily couldn't help, but giggle. She yawned. "You tried?" She nodded. "I am too.", He responded. Jayden laid his head back. Emily was all snuggled u next to him. They both tried to keep awake. James and Kevin entered the living room. They saw 2 proud parents struggling to stay awake.

"You guy rest. We'll watch Jayda when she wakes up.", James said.

"Go on and lie down until you're better.", Kevin said, pointing to my room. Jayden was going to say something, but they both shot him a look saying _'I'm not kidding!'_, so Jayden got up, picked Emily bridal style and carried her to his room. Jyden laid her on the bed firt, then laid down with her and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as he fell asleep. Jayden kissed her forehead and soon faded into darkness.

When they woke up, It was 6 at night. Emily still felt tired, but Jayden knew he had to get up. He needed to talk to Mike. He got up and smiled at Emily. She smiled back.. "Where you going, Jay?"

"Talk to Mike if he's over his hangover."

"Hopefully...have fun." Emily turned to her side, facing the wall. Jayden left the room and walked to Mike's. He knocked.

"It's open!" Jayden entered and his jaw droped by what he saw:Mike, practicing his symbol, without being told or screamed at. _'Wait... maybe he was asked...'_, Jayden thought.

**So sorry to end it here, but I don't think I can write anymore. I was up partyin all night and I've had a busy day today. Sorry. :'(**


	5. Mike and Jayden's talk

**Chapter 5;****Mike and Jayden's talk**

* * *

"Hey, Jay, you ok?" Jayden sighed and closed his door. He sat on Mike'e bed. "You look like you have something on your mind."

"We need to talk... About last night..."

"I'm in trouble for drinking I know."

"Mike, I don't care abotu you being in trouble. I care to find out why you started drinking... You're probably gonna get in trouble with JI, but I need to know why you started drinking...and the team will want to know too."

"I just did. No reason."

"So, there's no good reason at all you nearly injured your health? You're lucky that was your first hangover."

"Nope."

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not." Jayden sighed, patiently.

"Mike, your friend told us you were jealous of Jayda." Mike sighed.

"What of it?"

"So, why did you lie?"

"I can do just fine without you and the team ganging u on me about being jealous of a kid, who's not even 1 yet." Mike, rudely said.

"That's what I don't understand. How are you jealous of a baby who hasn't reach a year old yet."

"I'll go make some coffee there's alot to tell."

"Wow, Mike, I never knew that you had to go there that. That must've so hard for you."

"Yeah, it was. I lived with my father all my life and he got a girlfriend and I was so jealous. I never learned to deal with it, because no one ever talked to me about it.", Mike looked down.

"Well, Now someone has."

"I'm sorry, Jayden."

"You know, if something was wrong, you really should've talked to me about it, instead of drinking. Drinking your problems away."

"I know..." Mike said, softly.

"Mike, your father coming in 2 days... Ji's gonna tell him... Will he be mad?"

"A normal parent would be, but he never cred for me as a child. My step-mom paid more attention to me than he did."

"I'll talk to Ji, but I want you to get to my daughter, but trust me, someone will be there with you, watching your every move."

"That's understandable..." He chuckled.

* * *

Mike has been holding Jayda for 10 minutes. He was getting used to her. It was 7:30. She was asleep. Emily took Jayda from him and put her in her playpen. Mike laid back. "Tired?", Kevin asked. Mike just nodded. Minutes later, he passed out. Emily just covered him up.

**Short, yes, possibly stupid, yes, next one longer, deffenetly! ;)**


	6. Walking and talking

**Chapter 6;Walking and talking:**

It's been 4 months since Mike got jealous of Jayda. She's was learnign how to walk. Everyone made sure to put up everything up high, so Jayda can't get it. Everyone's outside.

* * *

Jayden's POV

Come on, Jayda. Come to daddy!", I said, in a baby voice, excited. Jayda was walkign over to me. Everyone was so excited. By now, Mike wasn't jealous of her anymore. Thank God! Here she comes. She made it! We all cheered. I picked her up ad blew into her stomach. She giggled and tried to stop me. I stopped when I spotted Dylan crying. Emily took Jayda from me I ran to my son. "What's wrong, Buddy? Someone hurt you?", I asked, gently.

"No, I'm in trouble..."

"What? Dylan..." He's never been in trouble before. "What happened?"

"I pushed this kid. He said he would hurt sissy." I hugged him as he cried. I picked him up and took him inside. Antonio followed me. I saw him standing in the doorway.

"Kid, what's wrong?" Dylan couldn't talk. He was too busy crying. I patted his back.

"Some low-life loser threatened to hurt Jayda. Dylan hit him and got into trouble. Son, is there a note?" Dylan pulled away and got a note from his back-pack I read it silently. "They suspending you? How hard did you hit him?"

"He got a bloody nose." I couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"I'm so proud of you son!" I said as I hugged him again.

"I love you both dearly, but you 2 are too strange."

"Thanks, I had a good teacher.", I said, eying him.

"Mia."

"Uh-huh."

"Yup, you both got it from her.", Antonio laughed. Dylan laughed. He felt a little better.

"Daddy, will mommy be mad?"

"No, she'll be proud and let's not tell the school about this. Ok?"

"Ok, Daddy!"

"Do you wanna come back outside and play?"

"Yeah! Can we play catch?"

"Sure."

Dylan grabbed my hand and dragged me outside. He tossed me a ball. We played catch in the yard.

"Is everything ok, Sweetie?"

_"I'll tell you later..."_, I mouthed. Emily nodded and mouthed, 'Ok'. I smiled and continued laying catch. Dylan hit me in my head with the ball stared at him. Dylan felt bad.

"Daddy, I'm sorry!" I ran towards Dylan and tickled him to death. Dylan got the message:You're not in trouble. Dylan laughed. His face turned super red. I laughed and pulled him up. He hugged me.

* * *

Emily's POV

"So some jerk was threatening to hurt Jayda and Dylan lost it and beat him up?", Emily asked.

"Yep! I've never been so proud!", Jayden exclaimed. "He thought you'd be mad."

"**MAD?! I'M PROUD OF HIM!"**I screamed happily. I was very proud.

"You are?"

"Yeah! I know I don't like violence, but he stood up for his sister was the best thing I think he's ever done." I hugged Jayden. He pulled away and leaned in to kiss me The moment was ruined by someone short tugging on me, hugging my legs.

I looked down and saw Jayda. Jay and I smiled and I picked her up. She giggled. I kissed her cheek. Jay took her from me. He kissed her head. "You did it, Jayda! You walked!" I laughed at Jay. He's so excited.

"Da-da." Jayden gasped. I laughed at the expresion. If Jayda didn't stop, Jayden was going to have a heart-attack.

**SO Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy with other stories and baby sitting. Fyi, Sleepovers are SO MUCH FUN! LOL! :) Reviews are welcome as usual. My best friend and I watch this movie. It's terrible! It's called 'House hunting' I think. It's a rated R movie. It sucks! Seriously! That was $1.20 wasted. Don't say I didn't warn you. Lol. **


	7. Small arguments

**Chapter 7;Small argument:**

Emily's POV

I lifted up Dylan's chin up his hazel eyes were looking at mine. "Honey, your father and I want you to know that you are NOT in trouble here at home, but we might have to work things out with the school. Ok?"

"Ok. I'm sorry.", he said with tears in his eyes. I know he feels guilty.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I said I pulled him into a hug. Jayden walked behind us and hugged both of us.

"Dylan, we've gotta go.", Jayden said. Dylan pulled away.

"Ok."

* * *

Normal POV

Dylan sat by Mike in the living room, who was holding Jayda. He tickled her tummy. Jayda giggled.

"We're leaving."

"Ok, Jayden, behave.", James joked.

"I don't hit anyone."

"Right, remeber when you were his age, Jayden? Cindy Herman?" Jayden snickered.

"Who?", Emily said eying him. Mike and kevin laughed at Jayden.

"The dumbest chick in middle school-"

"That you had a crush on and went out with her and never told anyone.", Mike laugh, not having a clue of what he just did.

"We better get going."

"I hate you, Mike."

"Love you too, Bro." Jayden and went to Jayden's car. Jayden drove off.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was a long time ago."

"Why did it have to remain a secret from me? Did Mia know?"

"If I didn't tell you, why would I tell Mia?"

"I don't know! Why did you tell Mike?"

"I didn't. I told my dad, Ji, and Antonio. I never told anyone else. I didn't tell Kevin. I didn't tell Mike and I most certainly didn't tell Mia!", Jayden explained.

"So, how did Mike find out?", Emily questioned. She wasn't the happiest chick in thw world right now.

"I told 3 people, Em! Antonio can't hold water." Emily scoffed.

"Right."

"What's that mean?"

"Antonio can keep a secret, if someone makes him..." Jayden rolled his eyes.

"No one can make Toni shut his mouth, even if they tried.", Jayden defended as he pulled up in the parking lot at Dylan's school.

"Anything else, drama queen, before we go inside?"

"Nope, do you, Mr. Secretive man?!" Emily snapped before getting out. Jayden growled and got out and walked into the school with her.

**Sorry, for the short chapter, but headaches seem to like me alot, whle I'm hating them alot. :(**


	8. Parent teacher talk

**Chapter 8;Parent and teacher talk:**

Jayden and Emily walked into the classroom. The saw a woman sitting there and 2 chairs in front of her desk. Jayden sighed as he and Emily sat down. "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Shiba for coming in today. Now, about your son..."

"Yes, Ma'am, We're very sorry about what happened.", Emily appoligized for her son.

"But I'm pretty angry about some kid threatening to hurt my daughter just to get my son in trouble." Jayden said. Emily glared at him.

"Now, Mr. Shiba, the boy that your son beat up didn't tell him to hurt him."

"I understand, Miss, and but however, he did threaten my daughter. My son has warnd him to knock the crap off ans he didn't listen. So my son did have a right to defend my daughter, his sister."

"I understand how you feel, Mr. Shiba, but he should've told the teacher."

"I totally agree. We talked to him. He feels bad about what happened."

"I've talked to the principle. He's suspended."

"Will he be punished when he comes back?"

"No."

"So my son is suspended bcause he defended huis younger sister?!" Jayden asked, through clenched teeth. He was not happy right now.

"Yes, Mr. Shiba. I'm sorry, but he should've told someone.

"And that kid should've kept his mouth shut!", Jayden roared. Emily huffed and glared at him.

"I can't believe the way he acted!", Emily told Mia.

"You'd think he'd know how to behave better."

"Yeah, tell me about it. Where is he anyway?"

"Asleep on the couch."

"I still can't believe he didn't tell me."

"He didn't tell us either. Only Antonio."

"Yeah, I was sure he told Mike."

"If I had a secret, I wouldn't trust him with it."

"Right!"

"I'm gonna talk to him."

"Have fun."

"Oh, I will."

Jayden's POV

I was awoken from my sleep by Emil shaking me and yelling at me. "Look, Emily, I'm not gonna fight with you!", I snapped. She just stared at me as tears welled up in her eyes. Finally, 30 to 45 seconds later, she ran outside. I sighed, deeply.


	9. Hospital trip

**Chapter 9;Hospital trip:**

Emily's POV

I was in outside, crying my eyes out. How could Jayden be so rude! My samuraizer went off. It was mom. I answered, it, trying to make it sound like I wasn't crying. "Hello?"

"Emmy, Sorry to ahve to say this."

"What?"

"Serena's really sick."

"What?! I thought she beat Cancer's butt!"

"I did too, but she's really close to the final stage...", I cried harder and hung up. I ran inside. Jayden was asleep again. I didn't have time for that now!

I ran to Mia's room and found her and Kevin cuddling together watching a movie, until they saw me. They jumped up and hugged me.

"What's wrong? Is it Jayden?!", Mia asked, frantically.

"Serena... the final stage...Cancer!", I cried. Mia hugged me and rubbed comforting circles oon my back. I sniffled. "I'm gonna go see her. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Do you want someone to go with you?", Kevin asked.

"No. I need to go alone."

"Ok, I'm sorry.", Mia said.

"Thanks."

I finally got there and ran into Serena's room. She was in a breathing tube or whatever. I saw my parents there. They both hugged me as I sniffled. I cried the whole way here.

"Where's Jayden?", My dad asked.

"Home asleep. We're having an argument."

"Welcome to married life.", My mom said.

"Yeah, right.", I sat next to Serena and touched her hand, which was really cold. My dad hugged me and kissed my head from behind. I stayed there all day. Mom bought B.K for us.

* * *

Jayden's POV

I haven't seen Emily all day. It's like 8:45 at night! Where is she? I've been trying to call her, but she hasn't answered or called back. I decided to ask Mia If she's seen her. I have roses, her favorite flowers and a box of chocolate. I'm gonna apologize to Emmy. I walked in the kitchen.

"Hey, Mia."

"Hey, Jayden.", she said.

"Have you seen Emily? I can't find her. I want to appligize."

"Well, you may want to wait a little bit."

"Why?"

"Serena's in the final stage of her Cancer. Emily's been at the hospital for all day."

"Oh, my God. Is she ok?"

"Emily cried her way there."

"I gotta go!", I dashed out of sight. I bumped into MIke and Kevin in the hall.

"Hey, dude. I'm sorry. I should've kept my mouth shut. I didn't wanna cause yyou and Em to fight."

"No, Mike, it's my fault. Instead of fighting with her, I should've apologized. I gotta go!" I left them in silence. I grabbed my keys and started up my red car and drove to the Paronorma (Whatever city they live in) city hospital.

* * *

Normal POV

Jayden ran to Serena's room. He got halfway down the hallway and Emily was screaming. She was being pulled out of Serena's room. Jayden hugged her from behind. She cried into his shoulder. He kissed her head and held her.

"Weren't your parents here?"

"They had to leave. Why did you come?"

"Mia told me you were here. Plus, she;s making dinner. So..." Emily kept crying. Doctors and nurses filled the room. Jayden took Emily to the soda machine. "Thirty?" Emily nodded.

"Sunkist." Jayden got her a soda, her favorite, Sunkist. He took her to sit in the waiting room.

"Emily, I'm sorry. I should've apologized, but I really did forget."

"I'm sorry for being a horrible wife you and mother to our children."

"You're not horrible in anyway, Emmy. Who ever told you something like that?"

"The way I've been acting."

"I know why. It's ok. It doesn't mean your horrible. You're a wonderful wife and mother." Jayden kissed her head. She leaned her head on Jayden's shoulder. Soon, she fell asleep. Jayden smiled.

The doctor finally came out. "Is she ok?"

"No, she died. I'm sorry. Is she the sister?"

"The crazy sister. They were both creative and crazy, but that's what I love about them."

"Are you her brother-in-law?"

"Serena's? Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you." Jayden picked Emily up and took her to the car. He put her in the front seat and drove home.

* * *

When he got there, he put her to bed and went to the living room. He saw Jayda was asleep in Mike's arms and smiled. Mike looked up.

"Hey. What was that about earlier?"

"Serena died."

"Oh, my God. Is Emmy alright?"

"She fell asleep in the waiting room. THey kicked her out of the room. All she knows is Serena was having problems."

"Ohh... She's gonna be devsistated whenn she wakes up."

"Yeah, I know." Jayden took Jayda away from Mike and held her. She was sleeping peacefully. He put her in the playpin. "Where is everyone?"

"Moonlight parade."

"Oh, that tonight?"

"Yeah."

"'Kay. See ya in the morning." Jaydne walked to his room to change into pajamas. He decided to go check on Dylan. He opened his door and turned on his light. He saw Dylan jumped awake and cry. Jayden walked to him. Dylan hugged him SUPER tight!

"What's wrong, buddy?"

"I had a bad dream. YOu and mommy died and left me and Mia made me eat her food."

"Dylan, that will never happen. Ok? You hve nothing to worry about. He sniffled. Jayden wiped his tears.

"Can you stay with me? I don't to be alone?"

"Of course, son." Jayden sat on his bed. Dylan laid his head down on the pillow. Jayden patted his back. Dylan soon fell back to sleep. Jayden smiled. Before he knew, he passed out sitting on Dylan's bed.

**Jemilyfan6, this chapter proves that I loved your idea. Thanks! kristylee200, your idea is a great idea too and I will definitely use it in the next chapter! :D**


	10. Favoritism while sick

**Chapter 10;Favoritism while sick:**

Jayden's POV

I was woken up by Jayda's crying. I got up and ran to the living room. Emmy and I were thinking about moving the playpen in our bedroom. I picked her up. She was running a fever and it was HIGH! I took off her pj's off. She was screaming and crying now.

I picked her up and she stopped. I took her to the kitchen. I got a cold rag and some baby medicine and took her back to the living room. I laid her down. She started crying.

I sat her up, using, my right hand to hold her up, she stopped crying, I put the medicine in a drop whatever and put it in her mouth, releasing the medicine down her throat. She gulped. I held her until she fell asleep. I laid down, on the couch holding her. I soon, fell back to sleep.

* * *

Normal POV

James came into the living room and saw his son and grand-daughter, sleeping peacefully. He smiled nad pulled the blanket over them. He left them in peace.

* * *

Emily's POV

I woke up and discovered Jayden wasn't in bed. I got up and walking around the house, looking for him. I found him o the couch, holding Jayla. She who was holding the t.v. remote and watching Spongebob.

My eyes widened. She hugged Jayden tight and started crying. I sat next to Jayden in the living room, who jumped up. "Hey, there. Shh... Don't cry.", she stopped crying a few seconds later. "She's sick and she cries if someone else tries to pick her up or If I put her down."

"Aww... my poor baby."

"Dylan still asleep?"

"It's 9:00 AM on a Sunday morning, of course he is! He's too much like Mike."

"Tell me about it."

"Was Serena ok? I fell asleep befre the doctor came back out."

"Come in the kitchen with me." He said. This wouldn't be good. I followed him in the kitchen. He got baby formula out and made Jayda a bottle and fed it to to as he held her. He, then faced me. I sat down.

"Serena died." She froze.

"She's gone..." Tears ran down my cheek. Jayden hugged me. Jayda let him and didn't start screaming and crying. He kissed my head. I got up and went to Mia's room. I grabbed her pillow and her head with it. She jumped up and rubbed her eyes.

"Emily, what's wrong?", she asked.

"Serena died.", I cried. She hugged me.

"Emmy, I'm so sorry. Where's Jay?"

"In the kitchen, feeding Jayda. He just told me."

"I'm sorry.

"Thanks, Mia."

"When is her funeral."

"I don't know."

"'Kay."

* * *

Jayden's POV

"Hey... Jayda...", Jayden said as he picked Jayda back up. She stopped crying."Jayda, I love you, but I hate how you're acting right now.", I said, sleepily. She soon, went right back to sleep. "Sleep sounds amazing right now." went back into the living and laid back down, hoping she wouldn't wake up while I was trying to sleep.

* * *

James' POV

I walked into the living room, on my way outside and I saw Jayden holding Jayda and watching t.v. He looked at me, dead tired.

"Hey.", he said. I sat down next to him.

"Son, you look exhausted.", I straight out said;just came straight out with it. He nodded.

"I am, but as long as it keeps Jayda quiet, I'm all for it."

"Why don't you put her down and get some sleep? You look like you could really use a nap?"

"We got a tiny problem with that."

"What?"

"Try to take her." I looked at him, confused, but took Jayda started screaming and crying. He took her back and got her to stop crying. "See?"

"Wow. I feel bad for you."

"Yeah, don't rub it in."

"So, she won't let you sleep?"

"I hav to hold her. She won't go to Emmy."

"She still sleepin'?"

"I think so. I'm going to take her to the doctor later today."

"You know, the screaming and crying came from you."

"I didn't scream like that."

"Yeah, ya did. I stuck Ji and your mother with you so I could catch up on sleep."

"That's cruel. Ji was impatient with crying kids."

"Yeah, You're lucky you weren't beaten with his stick."

"Thank God."

* * *

******A/n:This chapter is dedicated to kristylee200 for her awesome idea. **I have a message to share from Wellwisher123. A user named Yellowpowerrangersrule is stealing her story. She asked for permission to use her story and add some things to it. Wellwisher123 allowed her to do that. She's stealing the story and blocked her! So, I'd watch out. Also, I think school buses need to be more careful when taking kids home. The bus right in front of mine crashed into a car in front of them. There was a baby in the back seat! :'(


	11. Sleep

**Chapter 11;Sleep:**

Jayden' POV

"She just has a cold, but she wants to be around you so much. Just give her a spoon full of his in her formula and she'll be better within a week, if not a few days."

"Thanks, doc." I took Jayda home and saw Dylan in the yard. I went inside. He ran up to me. I almost fell. I yelled at him t get away from me! Bad enough I gotta deal with Jayda! He looked at me...

"What?" was all he said.

"Did I stutter?!", I shouted. Emily came in and demanded Dylan goes to his room. He ran to his room with tears running down his cheek.

"You need to rest! You hurt the child who looks up to you the most."

"I don't need sleep."

"Yes, you do! I'll watch the kids."

"I need coffee." I put a sleepy Jayda in the playpen and went to the kitchen. I heard Emily sigh.

* * *

Emily's POV

"Where is the man I married?", I asked myself, quietly. I went to Dylan's room. I wasn't surprised in the least to find him crying into his pillow. I shut the door and sat on his bed. I pulled him into a hug as he continued to cry. I kissed his head.

"Shh... it's ok. Daddy didn't mean to yell... He's just really stressed out right now..."

"Does he hate me...?",He gentl asked, still crying.

"No, of course not. He loves you, me Jayda, Ji, James, and the team very much, but he'll come and talk when he's ready..."

"Ok... I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for." I held him tight. Tears stained his cheeks. Jayda started crying. "I ahve to go see if baby sister is ok. I'll be back." I ran to the living room. I picked her up from the playpen. Jayden came back with coffee and looked wide awake.

"What?"

"Really?"

"I'm tired."

"That's what sleep is for." He rolled hi eyes and took a really long sip. I gave Jayda her binkie. She fell right back to sleep in a matter of minutes. I kissed her cheek and put her back in the playpen. I took Jayden's coffee.

"Hey! Emily, give it back!", he demanded.

"Sure, after you take a 24-hour nap.", I said as I walked away with it. I heard him growl.

* * *

Jayden's POV

I walked into the kitchen. It's dinner time. "Emily, could you kindly give me my coffee back now?"

"No, you didn't take a 24-hour nap."

"24 hours is a whole day."

"And you've been awake, for well over 24-hours, if not 3 days."

"Never mind. Don't even know why I asked." I made my plate and felt dizzy. I held my head. I looked at the light-fan. It looks so bright. Everything got dark.

* * *

Emily's POV

The guys brought Jay into the recovery room. I was holding his hand as he finall slept. _Jay, why wouldn't you sleep when you had the chance?_ I sighed.

* * *

Antonio's POV

Jay slept for 2 and half days. He just woke up and showered. He said something about talking to Dylan.

* * *

Jayden's POV

I walked into Dylan's room. He was sitting on his bed, playing his Wii. He saw me and shut it off. I sat on his bed. He looked at the ground.

"Mommy told me you felt like I was harsh... and I was. I'm sorry."

"Do you hate me?"

"NO! You're my babyboy. A few days ago, when I yelled, I was stressed and tired. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you, your mother, your sister, Ji Grandpa and the team, very much. Sometimes, people cane do and say things they don't mean when they're stressed." Dylan sniffled. I held out my arms. Dylan crawled into my arms. I gave him a pay-back hug.

"Don't forget. I will always love unconditionally. Ok?"

"Ok, daddy."

"Dylan?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the cookie monster's cousin's name? Starts with a 'T'." Dylan smied.

"I don't know..." I tickled his stomach. He started laughing kicking and screaming. I stopped when his face turned super red. He sighed. He looked sleepy. I was!

"Daddy... can we watch Bobby?", he asked, sleepily. I smiled.

"Of course." I grabbed the remote and went to 'Nick', turning Spongebob on for Dylan. He smiled.

"Thanks."

"Bobby just for you, buddy." Soon, Dylan fell asleep. I smiled. My son is so adorable. I can't believe I made him think I hate him. I must make it up to him...

* * *

Emily's POV

I haven't seen Jayden and Dylan for a while. I knocked on Dylan's door. No answer. I opened it. I Jay and Dylan asleep. My boys... I saw the t.v. was on. It's 8:00 Pm. I wonder how long they've been asleep. I smiled and left them to continue sleeping.

**There's another chapter! This is the best week of the school year! It's homecoming week at my high school! SO EXCITED! :D Plz review! It'll make this week better! :)**


	12. Fun day!

**Chapter 12;Fun day!:**

Jayden's POV

I plan something special for Dylan. I started thinking of the things he loves. Jayda, Zoos, carnivals, fairs, free food, Painting, funny faces, cartoons, Soccer... I got it!

Dylan's POV

I woke up and my daddy was gone. I walked around the house to look for him. I found him in the kitchen, cooking.

"Hey, buddy. Hungry?" I smiled.

"Starved!" He laughed.

"Ok, I made breakfast. YOur favorite, srambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, and Orange juice."

"Yay!" Daddy smiled.

Emily's POV

I walked into the kitchen after showering and saw Jay and Dylan awake. I kissed his head and headed over to Jay.

"Hey, beautiful.", he said as he kissed my cheek. I kissed him on the lips.

"Hey, how are my boys today?"

"Refreshed.", Jay said.

"Hungry."

"Ok, then, we'll eat and Jay, I need to talk to you, while he's eating.", I said.

"Yes, dear."

"Is daddy in trouble?" Jayden started laughing.

"No, buddy, Everything's cool." Jay said as he made his plate and set it in front of Dylan so he could eat. He went outside with Emily.

"Yes, dear?" I hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me. "What's that for?"

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting."

"Emmy, I was the jerk who refused to sleep."

"I just somehow feel this is my fault."

"It isn't. It's mine."

"Can you hold me?"

"Forever."

"I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed my head and cheek.

* * *

Antonio's POV

So, I heard we're going to Rainbow's end! Mike's super excited. He is in psycho-mode right now! Kevin's trying to glue him down. I saw Jayda looking at me and smiling and giggling at me. I smiled and picked her up.

"Hi! Jayda what are you doing?", I laughed as she smiled. Jayden came in.

"Guys, listen, Emily's gonna bring Dylan out in a minute. No one says anything about today. Anyone who does, Mike... Will wish Xandred had flooded the earth and that's not a good feeling.", Jayden warned. "This days is all about him."

"Why?"

"Because I wanna make up for what I did the other day. I snapped on him out of exhaustion and stress."

"Ahh... Ok, I understand.", Mia said.

"Yeah, that so nice.", I said.

"With you on that one. Mike, if you tell Dylan anything and Jay jumps you, I'm gonna act like I don't know you."

"Oh, don't worry, no one wil witness it, so you won't have to worry about acting. Just laugh with popcorn, Pepsi and a 6-pack."

"Yeah, buddy!" Kevin laughed. Everyone laughed except Mike.

"You guys are so cruel."

"We learned from you.", Mia said.

"The best in the business.", I laughed.

* * *

Jayden's POV

When we got to the zoo, Dylan was smiling so wide, I wouldn't be surprised if his teeth started bleeding. If they did, he wouldn't care. "Ok, son, where do you wanna go first?", I asked.

"Monkeys!", he laughed.

"To the monkeys we go then!", Emily said, smiling. We went everywhere all around the zoo. When we were done, it was time for the next destination:Rainbow's end!

When we got there, the first thing he wanted to do was ride the _Space shuttle_. Mike went on it with him. He wanted to go on the _Devil's deathy coaster._ We all went on that ride.

* * *

After having a ton of fun at Rainbow's end, we went to see _Minion Funnies_. By time, that was over, it was 10:00 Pm. We went to Carbin cliff. A firework lit up the sky. It read:_"Mommy and Daddy 3 you, Dylan Shiba!"_ Dylan smiled and hugged us.

"I love you, mommy and daddy.", he said.

* * *

By the time we got home, Dylan was asleep. He had a busy day. I put him in his bed. I sat in the living room with everyone. Jayda was asleep in the playpen.

"You guys have fun with Jayda?", I asked.

"She said 2 words.", my dad said, excited. I jumped.

"Really?", Em asked. "What was it?"

"Thank you."

"That's my girl.", Em said.

**Here's another chapter! Oh, my god! Just got back from the homecomign dance! It was SO MUCH FUN! If anyone's starting high school, boy, do you have alot to look forward to! :)**


	13. Emily's nightmare

**Chapter 13;Emily's nightmare:**

_Emily's POV_

_Xandred came out of 100 dozen rocks. THey flew everywhere. He roared. "Red ranger!"_

_"Xandred!"_

_"Nice of you to remember me!"_

_"Not easy to forget!", Kevin yelled. _

_"You will feel my pain, you worthless rangers!"_

_"If anyone's gonna feel suffering, it's gonna be you!", Mike said. _

_"This is dedicated to the red and yellow rangers!", he said as he pulled out a baby in a red dress, who was crying... __**JAYDA! **__He threw her in the air and slashed her with his big, machete. _

_"Jayda!", Jayden screamed. Jayden ran twards her as I cried. Xandred cut Jayden's head off and held it up. _

_**"JAYDEN!"**_

* * *

I jumped up, breathing heavily. I looked around to find myself in my bed, right next to Jay. I hit him in his stomach.

"Jayden! Get up!" He jumped up and turned the lamp on.

"What? Em! What's wrong?", he asked, concerned. I sighed.

"Jay, I'm sorry. Just go back to sleep. I'll be back.", I said as I stood up and left.

* * *

Jayden's POV

Emily left the room. "Huh?", I asked. I'm confused. She woke up and said 'Sorry' and told me t go back to sleep. I'm gonna go and find her, 'cause, something got to be wrong for her to do something like that. I got up and went to the living room. I saw her, sigh. I sat next to her. She turned to me.

"Jay, I thought you went back to sleep."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I sent her an _'Really?'_ look.

"Come on, Em. I know something's wrong." She sighed and broke down, crying into my shoulder. I held her and rubbed comforting circles on her back.

"I had a nightmare about you and Jayda, getting killed, by Xandred."

"Shh... It's ok."

"No, it's not! He killed you."

"He will never hurt one of our children. I can take him killing me, but you and the kids, I'd rather he kill me."

"No, Jay! I can't lose you or the kids."

"You won't." I kissed her head. "Do you wanna go back to sleep."

"Not in the bedroom."

"Then, we'll sleep on the couch.", I said. She stood up and grabbed a blanket. I laid down, making room, for her, to lay with me. She laid down. I covered us up. She went right back to sleep. I looked at Jayda, sleeping, peacefully. My girls. Soon, I went back to sleep. Just not right away.


	14. Jayda's birthday

**Chapter 14;Jayda's birthday:**

* * *

Jayden's POV

Ahh... Jayda's a year old now. She's learning how to talk, walk and eat by herself. I'm so proud! She was laughing as Mia blew air onto her stomach. She's so adorable. Mia stopped. Jayda's struggling to walk over to me. I got excited. She... made it! But she fell as I caught her. I threw her up in the air and kissed her head. She giggled.

"How's my little birthday girl?" She just giggled. Emily came and took her from me and kissed her cheek.

"How's my little girl?"

"Wow! She stole your sentence, Playa!", Kevin laughed.

"She knows the rules, How I play it, Little Jay evens knows, dude!", I joked. Emily laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Daddy's a dork, isn't he? Yes, he is."

"Girl, I'm no dork. Don't confuse me with Mike, a'ight?"

"Hey!", Mike yelled. Antonio laughed. Emily rolled her eyes and kissed Jayda's forehead.

"You get the cake?"

"You're forgetting somethin'!"

"I'm sorry... Did you get the cake, big daddy?"

"Yes, I did.", I said, smiling.

"You 2 are weird. I feel sorry for my grandchildren.", dad said.

"Thank you. Finally, someone understands.", Ji scoffed.

"I'm sure Dylan'll be less weird than Jay is now.", Mia said.

"I just hope he stays out of trouble, unlike Jay."

"Beating up that poor girl at school.", James said.

"He got kicked out of school for it.", Ji laughed.

"Haha.", I faked a laugh. "If Dylan does that or as so much thinks about doing that, my foot will constantly be up his butt!"

"Remember that day, Jay?", my dad chuckled.

"That hurt!"

"Well, my dad did the same thing to me when I pushed my mom. It's not meant to feel good.", Mike said.

"So, your dad literally, kicked up there? I thought you were never smacked in your whole life.", Ji said.

"Yeah, I know, Kevin says that."

"Ok, how did we get here?", I asked.

"I don't know, but it's creepy.", Em said.

"Yeah..."

Dylan came into the room and just sat on the couch. I sat next to him.

"Buddy, what's wrong?"

"It's too hot... no matter where I go.", he said, coughing. I thought for a minute and hoped I was wrong. I felt his forehead and looked at him concerned.

"Oh, my God. Dylan, you're burning up!", I exclaimed as I picked him up and ran him to the recovery room. I laid him down on a bed. I got a bucket and put it on the side of his bed.

"Son, did you wake up, feeling sick?"

"No, I felt a little sick last night, when we got home."

"Why didn't you tell me?", I gently asked as I got the child pre-care medicine out; Whatever it's called.

"I didn't wanna bother you and I really didn't wanna bother you today because of sissy's birthday."

"Son, your mother and I **NEED** about these things. Ok? I'm not mad, I'm worried."

"I'm sorry."

"Tell us next time."

"Ok..."

"Open."

He opened his mouth and I poured the medicine down his throat. He swallowed began to lose consciousness. I quickly grabbed a thermometer and placed it under his tongue. It showed:"**103.6"**. I took it and washed it. Emily came in as I ran some water and got a washcloth wet and wrung out the water. She took it and put it on Dylan's forehead. I began to have trouble breathing. Em ran to me and gently took my hands.

"Jay, calm down." I could barely talk. James and Kevin came in. They took me into a corner and tried to calm me down. Things got blurry before I blacked out.

* * *

Emily's POV

Jayden and Dylan are asleep. We weren't gonna do anything special today... is they're sick. My parents are coming over to see Jayda. We might eat cake and ice cream later. Dylan threw up earlier, after Jay blacked out, so he's feeling a little better.

He's sitting next to me, playing his gameboy. I stoked his hair. He looked up to him. I kissed his head. He wasn't as feverish anymore, which was weird;It's only 7:40. We found out he was sick around nine-ish. James came out.

"Dylan, your father wants you." He got up and ran to the recovery. Yep! He's definitely feeling better.

* * *

Jayden's POV  
Dylan came in and sat next to me. I sat up and hugged him. "Grandpa Ji told me that you were awake when I got sick."

"Did I get you sick?"

"No, I was worried sick about you and I couldn't breath, but I'm better now."

"Yay." I laughed as I stood up.

"Are your grandparents here?"

"Not yet."

"Ugh. Ok. Let's go into some more light."


End file.
